


That's All, Folks!

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delenn is sneaking around in someone’s quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's All, Folks!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6 of 31

Delenn looked both ways before she let herself into the empty quarters. She knew she had a little while to look without interruption but she didn’t want to waste her time hunting. 

She rifled through his things until she found what she was looking for. She reached in her bag for a couple of things she got in the Zocalo and sat down on the sofa. 

She popped the crystal into the machine, sat back to eat her popcorn as the lively music began. 

She couldn’t contain her giggle as Daffy Duck appeared. 

Garibaldi would have been a good Minbari.


End file.
